I'm Not the Only One
by SongSeung
Summary: Lagu itu terus berputar setiap malam / "Hyung..." / "Maybe i am not enough for you" / dan Jimin hanya bisa bersimpuh dengan dada sesak serta air mata yang mengalir / BTS / YoonMin or MinYoon / BxB / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not the Only One

It's MinYoon Fanfiction

Park Jimin - Min Yoongi

by : kiddo

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan belakangan ini dorm BTS di penuhi dengan suara penyanyi pria dari belahan dunia sana.

Sumbernya sih berasal dari kamar milik tetua di grup yang sedang dalam masa jayanya.

Dan juga sudah 2 minggu belakangan ini Jungkook bertindak aneh dengan cara menjauhinya secara perlahan. Sedikit termenung dan tersenyum seolah meringis menahan sesuatu, dan itu semua terjadi baik ada Yoongi apa tidak di ruangan tersebut.

Sebut saja tokoh utama kita kali ini, pemuda dengan tubuh yang mudah dibentuk, bersurai merah apel (yang kini mulai memudar warnanya, tidak seperti jaman Dope waktu itu).

Park Jimin.

Jimin pemuda yang energik, lucu dan senang skinship layaknya Hoseok. Dia juga salah satu ambasador BTS selain si alien V alias Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jin.

Otak Jimin sudah dipenuhi rasa bingung, penasaran dan ingin sekali rasanya mengeluh karena lagu itu selalu terputar saat malam hari, walaupun jujur member yang lain sepertinya menikmati lagu tersebut.

Ada hal yang membuat Jimin lebih bingung lagi.

Atau tepatnya gelisah.

Setiap part lagu tertentu, suara Yoongi mulai menggema di kamar miliknya dan Jin hingga mencapai dapur.

Dan yang lebih anehnya, suara Yoongi terkesan berat, serak (tentu saja karena dia seorang rapper) namun terkesan sangat sedih.

Sedih sekali sehingga rasanya sesuatu di balik dada Jimin terasa di remas kuat dan ditusuk oleh jarum tumpul.

Sakit.

Namun tidak berdarah.

Sebut saja Jimin dan Yoongi memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang partner member BTS, lebih dari seorang hyung dan dongsaeng.

Sepasang kekasih.

Dan sebulan belakangan ini Yoongi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di studio hingga beberapa hari kemudian kembali ke dorm dalam keadaan seperti mayat.

Dan Jimin lebih tidak mengerti, ketika dia menghampiri Yoongi di kamarnya, dan berinisiatif untuk tidur bersama dan memeluknya, Jimin selalu mendapati pipi seputih salju itu ternodai dengan bekas aliran anak sungai yang berasal dari kedua bola mata bening dan indah yang selalu membuatnya merasa meleleh.

Jimin selalu memeluk Yoongi erat dan dibalas dengan cengkraman pada baju bagian depan Jimin dan ekspresi lega seorang Min Yoongi.

Dia tidak mengerti semua ini.

Setiap kali Jimin ingin bertanya mengapa dan ada apa sebenarnya dengan situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini, selalu saja gagal.

Seakan Tuhan memang berencana membuat Jimin bingung dan gelisah.

Oh astaga. Si park ini memang idiot.

Dan puncaknya adalah malam itu.

Ketika suasana dorm begitu sepi dan sunyi, hanya meninggalkan 3 mahluk hidup dengan warna rambut berbeda.

Jimin mempunyai rahasia.

Semua manusia memiliki rahasia besar.

Entah sial atau memang seakan sudah direncanakan, malam itu tepat tengah malam saat Jimin berada di balkon seperti tiap malam dia habiskan di belakang Yoongi, suara itu kembali bernyanyi.

Seakan menyampaikan suatu pesan yang membuat Jimin langsung memutar cepat kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Disana dia mendapati sang pirang dengan outfit hoodie hitamnya dan bennie hat hitamnya juga berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jimin tercekat.

Bukan karena outfitnya yang terkesan rapi.

Namun karena koper yang ditariknya.

"Hyung?"

Si pirang menoleh dan tersenyum.

"But when..

You called me baby.."

Si pirang menarik nafas berat bersamaan dengan pandangan yang berembun.

"I know i'm not the only one.." ucapnya lirih.

"I love you for many years"

Kini si pirang menoleh ke arah manusia satu lagi yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Maybe i am just not enough" dan pergerakannya yang terhenti kembali berlanjut.

Membuka pintu yang sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dalam hidupnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun dengan berat serta juga langkah kaki terseret dengan deritan roda menjadi lagu mengantarnya

"Hyung.."

Dan kini Jimin baru menyadari semuanya.

Jimin hanya bisa bersimpuh dengan dada yang sesak serta air mata yang mengalir.

\- end or continue?

\- Sequel or Chapter?

kiddo's time !

HAI KALIAN :') mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ga asing lagi sama aku, aku pernah nyempil di beberapa FF kak NaraNari dan muncul di kotak review kalian.

Aku udah cukup lama ga update lagi gara gara WB dan maaf kalo bahasanya balik kayak pertama kali ngetik dulu :"( abal sekali hiks

ini ff BTS pertama aku yang full bikinan sendiri :") jadi mohon reviewnya ya! mungkin ff diatas emang ga jelas jadi aku minta pendapat kalian buat di lanjutin apa engga dan kalau misalnya chapter, mungkin aku cuma bikin 2 atau 3 chapter hehe.

and for finishing, nice to know you guys!

Love

\- Kiddo


	2. Chapter 2

_Jika Taehyung tidak muncul disaat yang tepat, Yoongi bertaruh dia akan mengamuk layaknya angin badai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I'm Not the Only One

It's MinYoon Fanfiction

Park Jimin - Min Yoongi

by : kiddo

Pt. 1

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang asik dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Hal seperti biasa.

Mencampurkan nada nada untuk menjadi mix tape-nya yang baru.

Ditemani dengan segelas susu vanilla hangat dan beberapa cookies pengganti makan malam yang dibuat khusus oleh Seokjin, yang sekarang sudah berlabuh ke pulau alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia merenggangkan badannya kemudian menguap sedikit kemudian mengerjapkan mata sipitnya sebelum akhirnya dia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

Dia berdeham pelan tanda tenggorokkannya kering.

Entah setan apa yang menyelinap malam ini, tiba tiba saja Seokjin bergerak menjadi duduk kemudian menguap, seakan terbangun karena dehaman Yoongi.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu hyung" ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kau butuh minum? biar aku ambilkan" ucapnya sambil bergerak turun dari kasurnya.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena tertahan oleh room-matenya.

"Aku saja. Hyung tidur lagi sana" usirnya sambil bergerak ke arah pintu melewati Seokjin yang malah terdiam mematung dengan ekspresi gelisah.

Yoongi bergerak membuka pintu kamar, berjalan tanpa membuat suara agar tidak membangunkan yang lain walau dia tau member Bangtan itu tidur layaknya mayat.

Yoongi baru saja bergerak 3 langkah dari depan pintu kamarnya jika saja tubuh kurus namun tinggi tersebut menghalangi jalannya.

"Hyung kenapa belum tidur?" tanya sang pemilik suara Husky bergolongan darah AB.

Yoongi harus mendongak dan mengambil 2 langkah mundur agar lehernya tidak terlalu sakit.

"Haus"

Taehyung -si AB- hanya mengangguk kemudian mendorong kembali hyung pucatnya itu kembali masuk kekamar.

Yoongi ingin menahan namun apa daya, salahkan dirinya yang malas berolahraga sehingga tenaganya setara dengan bayi.

Yoongi hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun tertahan.

Tubuh kecil milik Yoongi seakan membeku dan kedua pupil matanya membesar kemudian kedua telapak tangan besar milik Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya.

Dia mendongak, menatap manik Taehyung yang juga menatap obsidian hitam layaknya langit malam itu.

Taehyung tersenyum sedih, senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukan kepada siapapun.

Ingatkan Yoongi bahwa Taehyung ini si AB.

Pemilik kepribadian ganda.

.

.

.

Yoongi memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, Taehyung disebelahnya dan Hoseok dihadapannya.

Seokjin disebelah Namjoon yang sedang membaca koran pagi (hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya) dan tersisa Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih tertidur.

"Jadi"

Yoongi berbicara dengan suara seraknya membuat semua yang ada di meja makan menoleh kearahnya dan menahan nafasnya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berat.

"Kalian tau?"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Namjoon melipat korannya serta Hoseok berhenti mengunyah dan gerakan Taehyung yang ingin membawa makanan disendoknya ke mulut berhenti diudara.

Seokjin terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kami menyayangi-mu kau tau itu kan Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon membuka suara.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal itu dariku?" kali ini Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

"Hyung lupa apa yang terjadi dulu?"

Yoongi langsung menatap Taehyung cepat dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau lupa? dengan kenyataan bahwa kau harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengamuk?" Taehyung berkata dengan datarnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mempertahakan si brengsek itu hyung? kenapa?"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Dia kekasihku"

"Kekasih macam apa yang tega bercinta dengan orang lain? Kau masih mempercayai Jimin? Kau masih percaya setelah dia bercinta dengan Jungkook semalam?!" tanya Taehyung kembali dengan nafas memburu, membuat Yoongi terdiam dan menunduk.

Bahunya bergetar, dia mencengkram celananya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

"Sudah jangan-"

Prang!

Semua mata langsung menuju sang sumber suara.

Mereka menemukan Jungkook dan pecahan gelas disekitar kakinya.

"Astaga Jungkook! jangan bergerak!" perintah Seokjin panik.

Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Yo-yoongi h-hyung-"

"Dia kau jalang"

Lagi.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam beku karena atmosfir berat yang dipancarakan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap sang pelaku dengan datar.

Tidak ada air mata.

Hanya sepasang mata sipit yang menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa ini?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kiddo Time!

.

.

MAAF KALAU BERANTAKAN SAYA JUGA GA TAU KENAPA BEGITU

APA INIIII?! maafkan kalau ini gaje :'3 maaf saya menistakan Jungkook :'3 saya bukan haters Jungkook kok cuma saya emang ga seneng sama JiKook dan wajah polos Jungkook paling enak buat di nistain :"""""") kalau mau bash ya silahkan :") tapi emang inilah kenyataan bahwa Jungkook akan selalu jadi orang ketiga di hubungan minimini ini :") /digebukin sampai mati/

MAAFKAN LAMA UPDATE DAN BAHKAN INI PASTI PENDEK DAN ALURNYA CEPAT DX

saya ga terlalu suka bikin cerita yang berlibet libet dan langsung pada intinya :") tapi diusahakan untuk chap 2 atau seterusnya...

saya berjanji akan buat kalian menangis semua '-')9

JADI TOLONG DUKUNG SAYA DAN SEMANGATI SAYA BIAR GA MALES NGETIK

AT LAST THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN BERSEDIA BACA DAN BUAT YANG UDAH NGEFOLLOW ATAU NGEFAVORIT BAIK SAYA ATAU FF NYA

ILOPYUPULL!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA MAU LANJUT APA ENGGA HEHEHE

Love

.

.

-Kiddo


	3. Chapter 3

_Jimin bingung, mengapa atmosfir di dorm belakangan ini terasa begitu dingin. Dan mengapa Jimin merasa sesuatu hilang dari dirinya._

.

.

.

I'm Not the Only One

It's MinYoon Fanfiction

Park Jimin - Min Yoongi

By : Kiddo

.

.

.

Jimin kembali menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Seakan berusaha membuang sesuatu yang mengganjal hati serta pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika menghela nafas seperti itu lagi,"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang entah sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan sebungkus keripik kentang rasa keju.

Omong-omong mereka sedang di ruang tengah, Tv yang tetap menyala tanpa di tonton serta pendingin ruangan yang terus meraung halus tanda bekerja dengan baik.

Taehyung mengambil remote TV dan menekan beberapa tombol angka hingga memunculkan acara Running Man yang sedang menampilkan episode horor khusus ulang tahun mereka yang ke-5.

"Aku kehabisan cara membujuk Yoongi hyung untuk kembali ke dorm," keluhnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kehabisan cara? Kau pasti bercanda," timpal Taehyung dengan mata serta mulut yang bekerja dengan kesibukan tersendiri, tidak melihat Jimin sama sekali.

"Entahlah, Yoongi hyung terasa berbeda belakangan ini," keluhnya lagi.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kembali berwarna coklat.

.

Hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jimin langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Jika aku berhasil membujuknya, Yoongi hyung untukku ya,"

.

.

Yoongi terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengusap matanya kasar karena gatal.

Mata sipit dengan kedua warna netra kelam itu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sebelah pintu.

Dia sudah-

Err-

Mungkin sudah lebih dari 24 jam?

Dari 3 hari yang lalu?

Setelah dia mengumpat pada Jungkook dan memilih untuk tidak menatap wajah Jimin yang terkesan polos saat muncul disaat itu?

Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar.

Dia menatap meja yang menjadi tumpuan komputer serta peralatan _mixer_ lagunya yang mulai didominasi oleh sisa bungkus roti, makanan kotak yang dia pesan disupermarket yang tertinggal saladnya, botol air mineral yang tersisa satu lagi yang masih tersegel serta beberapa snack kering.

Yoongi sudah mengurung dirinya di studio entertaiment selama 4 hari. Seolah menghukum dirinya sendiri atau bisa juga sedang berusaha menghilang dari peradaban.

Beberapa kali Jimin memang datang, mengetuk pintu studio yang terkunci rapat dari dalam sana. Bahkan Yoongi tidak ingin menjawabnya, tidak ingin membuat dirinya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Yoongi baru saja ingin tidur disalah satu sofa studionya jika saja suara ketukan di pintu kayu tersebut tidak menyapa pendengarannya.

"Hyung?"

Ah-

Kali ini yang memanggilnya bukan suara cempreng kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

Suara serak Yoongi yang menyapa, tanpa sadar tubuh ringkih itu berjalan mendekati pintu.

Terdengar bunyi 'klek' dan kemudian Yoongi merasa kepala serta badannya ringan, disusul dengan suara teriakan Taehyung menyebut namanya panik kemudian gelap.

.

.

.

Namjoon panik.

Dia baru saja selesai dari acara 'mari-belanja-bersama-Seokjin' dan kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung plastik persediaan makanan untuk dorm dan ketika sampai di dorm, voila! Taehyung menghubunginya, memberi tau Yoongi pingsan dan sedang di rumah sakit dan sedang diperiksa oleh dokter.

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ayo,"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung.

"Ke?"

"Rumah sakit, Yoongi,"

Terkadang Seokjin cemburu pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi yang tidak bisa dia baca dari wajah Jimin.

"Hyung?"

Jungkook memanggil kembali, kali ini dengan tangan yang dilambaikan didepan wajah Jimin.

"HYUNG!"

Jimin tersentak kaget dan menatap Jungkook tajam. Namun hanya sedetik karena setelah itu Jimin melembutkan pandangannya bahkan mengusap rambut Jungkook yang halus layaknya bayi tersebut.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit menyusul Namjoon hyung, kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Jungkook meneliti wajah Jimin dengan seksama kemudian menggeleng,

"Aku akan menjaga dorm, lagipula Hoseok hyung sedang di luar," alasannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Jimin membuat hatinya remuk seperti diinjak oleh gajah dengan brutal.

"Kau bilang.. kau mencintaiku hyung.." desisnya lirih tepat ketika pintu dorm tertutup tanda Jimin keluar dari dorm.

Dan lelehan bening lainnya meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua manik yang selalu berbinar tersebut.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak menguping, dia hanya saja kebetulan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum dan kebetulan juga Namjoon berbicara kepada Seokjin- mengajak pria pecinta Mario itu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan nama kekasihnya tersebut.

Jimin berinisiatif pergi menyusul hyungnya, ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang membuat dirinya sesak, pikirannya mendadak memutar ulang kejadian tadi pagi sebelum Taehyung pergi dari dorm untuk menjemput Yoongi.

Tidak.

' _Yoongi hyung hanya milikku, Kim Taehyung kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku, Yoongi hyung hanya mencintaiku dan hanya aku yang bisa mencintainya_ ,'

Kalimat itu terus Jimin ucapkan, meng-sugesti dirinya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

Pemuda itu segera bertanya ke resepsionis dan melesat secepat yang dia bisa.

Namun tindakannya terhenti ketika salah satu tangannya sudah siap membuka pintu kaca, pintu yang merupakan akses menuju kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan selang infus yang tersambung ke lengan kanannya.

.

Sesuatu itu kembali menyesakkan dirinya, membuat paru-parunya tertekan hebat sehingga sulit untuk bernafas.

Matanya memanas melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

.

Detak jantungnya terus meningkat setiap detiknya dengan rasa perih yang hanya Jimin yang bisa rasakan.

.

Kim Taehyung ada **disana**.

.

Disamping Yoongi dimana tepat itu **seharusnya** Jimin yang mengisi.

.

Kim Taehyung ada **disana**.

.

Menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang begitu kurus dan pucat, dimana **seharusnya** Jimin yang menggenggamnya dan memberikan rasa hangat untuk tangan pucat itu.

.

Kim Taehyung ada **disana**.

.

Memandang Yoongi dengan wajah khawatir serta mengusap helaian pirang Yoongi, dimana **seharusnya** Jimin yang melakukannya.

.

Kim Taehyung ada **disana**.

.

Dan **Jimin sadar** -

.

Cukup sadar.

.

Bahwa Kim Taehyung mencintai seorang Min Yoongi seakan tidak ada hari esok lagi untuk mencintainya.

.

Mencintai seorang Min Yoongi dengan seluruh yang ia punya.

.

Mencintai seorang Min Yoongi dengan begitu lembut dan hangat layaknya matahari musim semi yang berusaha mencairkan salju yang membeku, menjadi bongkahan es di musim dingin.

.

Dan Jimin sadar Kim Taehyung tidak akan main-main untuk merebut Yoongi darinya.

.

.

Jimin merasa **kalah**.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kiddo's Time!

.

HAI HAI MAAPKAN AKU YANG SUDAH LAMA GA UPDATE FF INI /sungkem/ MAAFKAN JIKA FF INI PAS DIPUBLISH BERANTAKAN BANGET LAY OUTNYA /nangis/

MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH RIVIEW SERTA FAV / FOLLOWING AKU ATAUPUN CERITA INI HUEHEHEH.

aku lagi WB banget nih ditambah tugas tugas dan uts yang di take home buat aku harus konsen dulu (padahal malemnya jadi sider #plak)

mungkin part ini kurang panjang tapi aku emang ga bisa bikin yang panjang/?

mungkin 1-2 chapt lagi ff ini bakal tamat dengan ending yang tidak terduga. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

makasih buat supportnya kalian semuaaa muah :* jangan lupa riview yaaa makasih!

Love!

.

.

Kiddo


End file.
